


Mono no aware

by utsuro_x



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, Eventual Character Death, F/M, Gen, Post-Gaiden on latter part, Post-War, Romance, Sakura-centric, SasuSaku - Freeform, pre-700
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utsuro_x/pseuds/utsuro_x
Summary: Mono no aware (物の哀れ): the transience of things; awareness of impermanenceHer namesake has been a symbol for mortality, that our lives are fleeting. As a medical ninja, she understood life and death more than anyone else.  Life - something she destroys as much as she preserves. With her acquisition of the byakugo, she revels in the fact that for once, 'sakura' can be associated with permanence and indestructibility.  She knows that even with her new found strength, a result of years upon years of training, she will one day depart like everyone else.This is how Haruno Sakura found herself in the middle of an unexpected turn of events - Uchiha Sasuke in her front door, success in the kinjutsu she is trying to develop, and a possible super drug that she created that will change the game in the medical world.





	1. Chapter 1

It was going to be another busy shift at the hospital and Sakura was rushing to get to her front door.

'I can't believe I overslept!'

Her thick medical books are scattered all over her living room, proof of what kept her up last night.

People think that she no longer has to read more books, considering her reputation as one of the village's most skilled medical nin. They are mistaken, though. There are new developments and practices in the medical field that she has to keep up with. What may be the truth today may no longer be the truth of tomorrow.

'Plus the fact that I am authoring some of those new discoveries', she thought as she packs in her bag the couple of scrolls full of her writing from last night's all-nighter.

Her apartment was destroyed during the fourth shinobi wars. During the village restoration, she managed to get a new place, however, relatively far from the hospital.

It is at times like this that she wishes she was capable of being able to teleport. Her speed has vastly improved compared to her genin days, but not enough to avoid this potential tardiness.

Sakura was about to wear her strapped heels, something that she was influenced to use at work due to spending a lot of time with Tsunade and Shizune. She shook her head at the possible inconvenience of the shoes for today's rush.

Instead, she settled for her usual flat combat slippers. It will be easier to run going to hospital. She was not so concerned with spending unnecessary chakra for her ninja-fast running, remembering her byakugo that graces her forehead, her forehead that she used to be insecure of.

She touched the byakugou using her fingers as she remembered that fact, but it brought her back to something else.

"Sasuke-kun."

She will never forget such gentle gesture. It was not much for some, but a simple forehead poke was enough to hold on to. Add to that, he has given her enough assurance over the course of his journey. She would find his messenger resting on the windowsill of her office, usually with a note tied on its claws. They were not as frequent, and the letters were often brief, but she appreciates that he sends her separate letters now. In the beginning, he would often just include footnotes in his letters for Kakashi.

It has been two years since Sasuke left, but it was as if everything just happened yesterday.

She sighed when she realized it was not the time to reminisce. She checked the clock, she exactly has three minutes to get to the hospital.

Sakura rushed to her door and was startled as she bumped into a figure during her departure.

With wide eyes, she stared with disbelief at the familiar figure she least expects to be in front of her. 

"Sasuke-kun!"

.

.

Sakura was lost for words. She was torn between rushing to the hospital and seeing Sasuke later or to drop everything else and focus on the man in front of her.

"Sakura."

She was still standing and half a minute has passed when she snapped out of her shock. It took that long to process that this raven-haired man was indeed, in front of her doorstep. Sasuke looked gorgeous as always. His hair was obviously longer, too.

"Sasuke! How long have you been here in Konoha? The last letter was four months ago. I thought you were gonna inform us first before coming back."

Sasuke noted the excitement and shock in her voice. She was very fidgety, obviously flustered by his sudden appearance.

'What she doesn't know is that she's the first person I'm visiting.'

He sported a very soft smile, and was about to answer when she quickly excused herself.

"Actually, you know what, we can catch up when I get back at dinner time. I'm kinda in a rush to go to the hospital. You know, tardiness can cause someone's life- Oww!"

Sasuke carried her like a sack and next thing she knew, they were on top of Garuda.

The hawk flew towards the direction of the hospital and Sasuke decided to answer her questions mid-air.

"I just got back today, a couple of minutes ago." 

Sakura settled on the bird, crouching and holding on to it to prevent herself from falling. 

"I came to see you because that's what I said I'll do when I get back, remember?" He said with his back facing her.

There was no time for Sakura to react for they were approaching the hospital grounds. Nonetheless, the feeling is surreal. Everything happened in a snap and she wasn't sure if the situation has sunk into her. Is this really Sasuke talking or just a genjutsu cast on her?

Garuda immediately disappeared when both of them landed.

"Thanks for the ride, I guess?" 

"Ah." 

"Does Tsunade-shishou know that you're back? If not, you can come with me. I'm headed to her office."

Sasuke still doesn't have his arm fully recovered. She figured that he would like to have it checked again.

"I will have to see Kakashi first. I'll go ahead."

Sakura nodded as she watched Sasuke walk out of the hospital compound.

‘So he hasn't seen Kakashi-sensei yet.’

The influx of visitors walking in reminded her that she only a minute left to get to Tsunade's office.

She sprinted to her door and knocked like she always used to when Tsunade was hokage. Nothing much has changed, just the white walls and the hospital aura that Tsunade's hospital office evoked. It's very different from the hokage's office but her room screams authority nonetheless.

"Come in.”

"Ohayo, Tsunade-shishou."

"How's the progress of the book you are writing?"

"Which one?" 

Tsunade took a few glances around the office before asking Sakura to sit down. What they're going to talk about next is what they would like to call top secret.

"Let's start with the ones concerned with the hospital."

Sakura nodded and brought out two of the three scrolls that she has with her. They proceeded to talk about the developments of the new antidotes that they are trying to come up with.

"The creation of this particular antidote is very labor-intensive. Usually it is only administered during extreme cases because of its scarcity. It's one of the most effective antidotes to counter really strong poisons like those of Sasori's." She recalled their encounter and how she was able to create three full doses of antidote. It was Tsunade who taught her how to create those during her younger years.

"The main ingredient is not abundant anywhere. While all villages have their own natural share, no one can take monopoly over those. I experimented with few, more common ingredients that exhibit the same properties and give off the same effects as our original main ingredient. The formulation, in the end, was almost the same."

"Hmm, almost?" 

"They're very similar, but the original formula is more concentrated. I haven't proven it, but the difference might be in the duration of the effect. The original formula may give you three full minutes, while the new formula may cut it down in half. I'm not sure if that will be the case. I just assumed because the new formula made use of forty ingredients compared to the original's eight. I have recorded my experiments in this scroll, both failed and successful attempts. The other scroll contains all the information about the nature of the new formula including its ingredients."

Tsunade grabbed something from her drawer. It's a kunai glazed with a strong poison, same as what Sakura originally intended to use against Sasuke.

Sakura flinched at the sight. "Hmm? Tsunada-shishou?"

"Do you have a sample with you?"

"Yes, why?" She asked as she grabbed a vial from her pocket. Her jaw dropped when Tsunade grazed her left hand with the poisoned kunai.

"Shishou!"

"I'll take it." Her master opened up her right palm, motioning to give her the antidote.

"But this hasn't been tested yet!" 

"What do you think are we doing right now?" Tsunade said before her body started trembling because of the poison's effect.

"I have the original one, I'll use that in-"

"Sakura!" Tsunade shouted with urgency. "I trust you, so give me that."

Sakura handed her the new formula and watched as Tsunade injected it in herself. She was anxious. Will it work? Will she mess up? Whichever happens, she is preparing herself for a Plan B if the antidote doesn't respond well with the body.

Worry was written all over her face when Tsunade showed no sign of taking the antidote's supposed effects.

"I think I need to use the original one now. Please!"

"Have you forgotten who I am? I can pretty much heal myself if I wanted to. We are just testing the effects of this antidote. If I were you, I will take down notes instead of just watching."

"Y-yes!" 

"That's right. Have a little more confidence in your work." 

A few seconds later, Tsunade was regaining her usual strength and checked back on Sakura who was busy observing. She raised an eyebrow, asking for the notes she came up with. 

"Unlike the original, the effect won't take place right away. It took you about a minute before feeling well. Right now, we have to time how long will the antidote last." 

Tsunade nodded. "Let's proceed to the 'other' matter." 

"But we aren't done with the antidote-testing yet." 

"It's okay. I'll react right away when the effect wears off."

Sakura nodded and brought out the 'other' scroll.

She was developing a jutsu that she consulted with her master. While she may not be the original developer of this technique, the only known ninja who was capable of doing it was Elder Chiyo.

Yes, she was referring to the revival technique that Chiyo originally developed for Sasori. In the end, she used it to bring Gaara back to life which caused her her life.

"Everything written here is still in theory. And I want you to look into it to see if there are loopholes."

Tsunade nodded. "I was surprised when you told me you want to develop this technique. Why?" 

"There's no other way but to rediscover it. Elder Chiyo is no longer alive to give details of her jutsu." 

"I don't mean that. I mean, what for?"

Sakura searched for the answer, and even though how absurd it sounds, she thought that it wouldn't hurt to be honest with her mentor.

"I just feel that it will come in handy someday. I wanted to leave a legacy, and maybe it's through this jutsu. I don't know, a sudden unexplainable feeling just hit me. I feel the need to accomplish this, because something is telling me that I was born to save one person in this lifetime, in exchange of my life. "

'Hmm.' Tsunade thought to herself. "I know you don't intend to deliberately copy it. What are the differences?" 

"I'm trying to develop it with the premise that the jutsu user possesses the strength of a hundred seal. Our chakra is vast compared to others. I am wondering if the chakra stored for three years is enough to revive a person."

"In other words, you are trying to see if the byakugou can preserve your life while restoring another one's? And that you won't necessarily give up your life, just the seal."

"Yes. That would be the 'step-up' from the original jutsu. Whether my theory works with the jutsu or not doesn't really matter. It's just a bonus and I will really just find it out once the time has come for me to use it." 

Tsunade studied her student's face as she talks and can't help but be proud of her. She was making a lot of notable accomplishments at the very young age of nineteen. 

But she’s worried. Who is that one person she's referring to. Sasuke? No, even she thinks that Sakura does not intend to use it for him. Who could it be?

"Okay, let me have it. I'll just summon you when I'm done studying it. Remember, this is only between the two of us. Also, reconsider the involvement of the byakugo. Chakra may become irrelevant. After all, this technique requires the user's soul."

"Yes!"

"Techniques like this shouldn't even be permitted and discussed like this. You are lucky I am no longer Hokage so I'm letting you get away with it. Just remember the things I've told you. Be careful. But I guess rule breakers like us, hmm, are rule breakers." Tsunade said, referring to both of them who each had their strength of a hundred seal - the two medical nin who broke the three rules.

"Understood." Sakura said with formality before shifting to a more carefree voice. "I guess that's all for tod- Tsunade-shishou! It's been five minutes since we've been talking. What happened to the antidote?"

"The moment I regained my strength, I didn't feel the poison in my system anymore. I was not exerting any chakra or effort. It seems that you didn't create an antidote per se."

Sakura was confused with what her mentor said. Does she mean that effects are permanent?

"You might have created a super drug Sakura. This is like having a medical ninja personally heal you - in a vial. I'm impressed."

"No way!" She said in disbelief.

"Well, I shall test it to other medics like Shizune and see if the effects will be the same. My body may have been accustomed to healing itself so I shall see its effects to others. Also, I will look for cons of this formula because it just seems too good to be true - the ingredients are common, the extraction is less complicated and easy to make in large volumes because of abundant supply. While it takes a minute to take effect, the results are permanent. Instead of giving your body a few minutes to repel the effects of the poison, it eliminates it without actual medical ninjutsu."

To be honest, Sakura wasn't expecting that the new formula will be this good. It seems that her efforts didn't go to waste. She just hopes that the effect will be the same for everyone. If this discovery will be funded, the game will change for Konoha. It will be easier to counter enemies who rely on poison as their main line of offense.

"We're done for today, Sakura."

"Arigato, Tsunade-shishou. I'll be heading to the Intensive Care Unit then."

"We already have enough people for today. We are done, as in, you can go home and rest. The moment you came in I can tell that you are a mess. Where's the make-up and the heels? Your hair is tied sloppily. You didn't have time to blow-dry? It just means you overslept and pulled an all-nighter."

Then it dawned on Sakura. She's not in her best right now and she indeed is a mess right now. And of all times, Sasuke decided to show up today.

She shook her head and Tsunade watched her quizzically. 'Why is she making crazy faces?'

Sakura thought that her look doesn't really matter. Sasuke isn't the guy that will notice whether you wore lipstick or changed your shirt. Still, it could have been a better first meeting if she looked far from disheveled. 

"Are you sure you don't need a hand for today, Tsunade-sama?"

"Shizune found a new subordinate. She has a young blood to train so you can skip the shift for today and this week." 

"Tsunade-sama, I feel that there's a catch. What is it?" Sakura inquired curiously. A week's worth of day-off from the hospital? It sounded like a joke. 

"Why do you always deny yourself of these incentives? It's acknowledgement of your hard work. Your input today is impressive. It will take me some time to assess all of these. Plus, you really need to rest."

"Umm, I'm still not convinced, but thank you Shishou." Sakura bowed her head. "But if you need help, I will always have myself ready and don't hesitate to summon me."

"Thank you, but trust me when I say that you will need sleep. Sasuke just got here. I don't want to be a party-pooper and deprive you of your youth by locking you in here." 

"Shishou!" This is the side of Tsunade others normally don't see. When it's not business, she's like a typical older sister who picks on her imouto.

"Just kidding." Tsunade said with a tender expression. "Word came that Sasuke is back. He has been in the village for about an hour now. Kakashi sent a bird to tell me as he was informed by the gate guards. It's weird, though, because he didn't go to the tower right away. Where has he been?“

Tsunade, as usual, raised an eyebrow at Sakura. Sakura couldn't put up with the gesture and spilled the beans.

Sakura sighs then smiles. “I was running late and Uchiha Sasuke was standing in my front door. You hate me being late, I had to excuse myself but then found myself with him flying on his eagle, Garuda. He brought me here and I invited him so he could have his armed checked, but he said he has to see Kakashi first-" 

"Second." Tsunade corrected. "He decided to see you first."

Sakura blushed. "I guess..." 

"I'm just messing with you, Sakura." She said with a laugh. "While you have grown a lot, far from the girl you were when you just became my student, I guess you need to loosen up a bit. You have been overworking yourself for the past two years. You became a jonin, a high-rank medical nin and, just now, an inventor of a would-be super drug. All of these at nineteen. Go enjoy your break. Regain some strength so we can develop these two matters", she held up the scrolls, "when you get back."


	2. Chapter 2

Her favorite part of her job is talking to her patients. It's therapeutic for her to talk after healing them or checking up on their condition. She can't help but do a few more rounds in the hospital. Some patients were expecting her after all. 

"Ah, Sakura-sensei, if I only had that kind of skin, I wouldn't stop looking at the mirror. You're almost poreless!" the middle-aged lady told her while holding her own face. "Nothing that I use works! I'm starting to think these skincare products are sham."

She smiled at the lady who was on her hospital bed. After telling her she can be discharged tomorrow, she sneaked in a few skincare advice. 

"Look for the ingredient called niacinamide in the serums that you buy. It's great for minimizing the appearance of pores and it makes your skin feel plump. Don't mix it vitamin C in the same routine because they will cancel out each other. Also avoid products with a lot of alcohol in the list, they will dry your skin in the long run." She said as she winked at her. 

Sakura walked out of the room and the hospital, and it was just then that she felt drained from all the work from the past weeks. Although she wanted to hit the sack and sleep through the day, she decided to drop by the Hokage tower.

Her body is pretty okay. On the other hand, her mind sure is tired from all the research and experiment that she was doing.

She also thought of what she and Tsunade just discussed. All the information that she had to take in was overwhelming. It is safe to say that she has done a lot of progress with the supposed super drug. It is the best time to really focus on that research but she will leave it up to her mentor to assess it for the mean time. She will take a break from studying it and focus on the kinjutsu instead.

She knocked thrice before she was given entrance to the Hokage's office. She bowed down her head and greeted her former teacher.

"Ah, Sakura!"

" _Ohayo_ , hokage-sama."

"Drop the formalities, Sakura."

She made a face. "I just don't want to get in trouble by being lax in front of the Hokage."

"Naruto doesn't seem to mind that fact, though. Anyway, what brought you here?" Kakashi dropped his quill to focus on his former student's presence. 

"Sasuke-kun came back."

He didn't need to even ask. He knew that it was why Sakura's here. "Yeah, and you had the honors to actually see him first. What about it?"

"Ugh, you and Shishou! Do you have a deal or something? You both keep on teasing me."

"What? Just facts." Kakashi said with an obvious grin under his mask, his face resting on his palm.

"Right" Sakura commented and Kakashi just shrugged. "I also came to say that I was given a week's worth of break from the hospital. If I will be summoned for medical purposes, please let me know personally as I won't be around the hospital. If you have any missions for me, schedule is not an issue as I won't be taking shifts."

"Okay. What else?" Kakashi sensed that Sakura wanted to ask something else and was hesitating.

"Umm, is Sasuke-kun back for good?"

"That you will have to ask him. "

 

Sakura is excited about Sasuke's return. She made sure that her expectations are moderate, though. While walking back to her apartment, she heard someone calling her name.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"

She looked back and saw Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto!"

Naruto beamed a smile at her. "Sakura-chan! The teme's back!"

"Ah, yes." She nodded. Like her, her blonde teammate was equally ecstatic.

"I'm meeting him again at the hospital when he gets his arm checked by Baa-chan. I still don't know if he wants it back, though."

Yes, it has been a lingering though for Sakura, too. Sasuke's replacement arm has always been ready. His arm will be fully restored as soon as he decides he wants it. She had a feeling that it wasn't the reason why he is meeting her master, though. Naruto continued to talk and the next words were a surprise.

"By the way, I'm helping him look for a place, too! Looks like he might stay for a while!"

"Really? How did you know?" It's reassuring for her to hear that Sasuke is staying long enough to have him look for an apartment. 

"Duh, he told me a while ago. When he went to the tower I was leaving Kakashi-sensei's office. We couldn't talk for long because he was giving his report. I don't understand why I couldn't be there! Where are you going by the way? Are you heading to the hospital?" he asked.

"Nope, I'm headed home. Tsunade-shishou just granted me a leave."

"Then tag along with me!" Naruto offered but Sakura thought that she'll give the two some time to talk and bond. 

"I'm good Naruto. Besides, I'll-!"

They were interrupted when a middle-aged woman collapsed in the middle of the street and her adrenaline suddenly kicked in. Naruto followed her before the crowd gathered around them.

"Kaa-san! Can you hear me?" They noticed a young boy crying beside them.

Sakura checked her heartbeat and pulse.

"Her vital signs are okay. Let's bring her to the hospital so she could be checked. She hit her head hard on the ground, though, so I will try to heal that first."

She proceeded to work her chakra around the back of her head, healing any swelling.

"Is she okay?" The boy was wiping his tears but Naruto quickly assured him.

"Don't worry, kiddo. You're mom is gonna be fine. One of the best medical ninja is looking after her, ya'know?"

Sakura just gave the boy a reassuring smile. She turned to Naruto.

"Can you help me take them to the hospital, Naruto? You can probably meet Sasuke there as well."

"Of course!" He was about to carry the lady when Sakura scooped her first and sprinted to the hospital. He scratched his head before pulling up the kid. He made him sit on his shoulders before following Sakura.

 

The lady was admitted in a room and has already woken up since she was brought in about an hour ago. They ran some tests for confirmation regarding the lady's condition. She suffered heat stroke which was not unlikely. It has been extra hot and humid in Konoha.

She bumped into Tsunade and the ex-hokage questioned her presence. When she told her the situation, she was then allowed to work for the lady's case.

"Sakura, the hospital will really find ways to bring you back."

"I guess so."

"You can drop by my office after, I have Naruto and Sasuke with me."

"Okay, I will try!"

 

 

She left the lady and her son after she was cleared for discharge. It took a while since her test also showed other conditions like chronic back pain, anemia, and pain in the joints. She had to go through those things with the patient to advise her what to do. She felt for the lady when she saw that she was unfazed by the findings.

"It was expected." The lady told her politely, with an apologetic smile. "I've been doing a lot of work for the past years. I wish my husband was here to help me raise my children, but he died in the previous war."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. Things could have been worse. The rehabilitation projects did help us a lot in coping with the aftermath." A lone tear fell from the mother's eye which she quickly wiped off.

Sakura gave a sad smile, then asked the lady and her son. "What is his name?"

"Sakamoto. Sakamoto Kei. His comrade said he died from a poisoned needle even before the bigger encounter broke out. He was in the outskirts of Konohagakure with his team, scouting the terrain. What happened to him was really unfortunate. My husband was not a flashy shinobi unlike his peers, he was average, but he was a really great man. Before the medic arrived, it was too late."

_'Poison is what took his life.'_

Sakura can't help but feel sympathetic. Maybe if her drug existed back then, things could have been different.

"Sakamoto Kei died a hero." Both mother and son lifted their heads. "You are alive today because of his efforts. I don't know him, but just like any other shinobi of our village, he is our comrade."

She left the room, feeling heavy but at the same time inspired. It is stories like this that keeps her going. She had almost given up in developing her antidote, but the ill-fated shinobi that fell in the hands of poison drove her to research day in and day out.

Most of poisoning reports in Konoha shinobi showed that it could have been prevented if skilled medical shinobi were at bay. While some regular shinobi are equipped with basic medical ninjutsu, they were not enough to use in something as delicate as drawing out strong poison from the body.

When Sakura was a newly instated medical nin, she reveled in the fact that she was needed. She often felt useless during her genin days, but it all changed when her skills were in-demand. The feeling didn't last long, though. More than being sought after, she wished shinobi will be equipped with the necessary things to preserve their life. She hoped that more martial minded shinobi will seek to learn (and excel at) medical jutsu. More rule breakers like her. She understands that not everyone has the affinity for it, though, so having an abundance of antidotes and medicine is the next best thing.

 

Like what her master had told her, she dropped by her office. It looks like they were already through, though. She heard her master and blonde teammate talking about alcohol at the doorway. Sasuke was behind them, obviously wanting to leave but the two had been blocking his way.

"I am not a lightweight!" Naruto screamed. "I was young back then, I can handle myself now! I bet you're the one who gets knocked out with two shots, old hag!"

"Now, child, you stop getting cocky. Why don't you treat me to some drinks and see who really holds up?"

"No way! Is that you're excuse to get free drinks? I bet you lost your money from gambling again - you know what Tsunade-baachan? I'll ask Kakashi-sensei to drink with us. Among us he is the most loaded right now. We might even get to eat free ramen, and we might finally see what's under that mask of his- ouch!"

"What are you, trying to take away the Hokage from his duties?! When I was Hokage I barely had time to drink and relax! Let him suffer the same way!"

The two exited the room, still bantering as if Sasuke and Sakura didn't exist. Sakura's gaze followed the two until she felt a presence beside her.

"He hasn't changed, huh." Sakura jumped out of surprise when she found Sasuke beside her. She crossed her arms.

"Well, what were you expecting? It would be a cold day in hell before you see him doing other things like playing shogi or painting a landscape. I can't imagine Naruto any other way."

Sasuke just shrugged. They both walked down the corridors with Sakura stealing glances at Sasuke. She didn't need to ask. It was obvious that he went here to turn down the arm. 

'I hope he will talk to me about it.'

"Aren't you on your shift?" He questioned. He was wondering why Sakura is exiting the hospital with him. He remembered her telling him that she will be back in her apartment by night. It was only three in the afternoon.

"I'm on leave for the week. I'm going home right now. You? Are you still looking for a place to stay? Naruto told me he was supposed to help you, but it seems it flew over his head now. "

He seemed troubled and Sakura wondered why. He stopped on his tracks and summoned Garuda. He hopped on the eagle and Sakura was left on the ground thinking what Sasuke is up to.

She continued walking, thinking that Sasuke has other plans when he stretched out a hand.

"What?" Sakura asked. She pointed to herself then to Sasuke's hand.

"I was trying to offer my hand."

"Sorry! You could have just asked me to come up you know." She stretched her hand out to his as he pulled her up. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

She settled herself onto Garuda and sat beside Sasuke. They were in the same position this morning, just sitting with their legs crossed instead of crouching.

Sakura maintained a neutral, friendly face but Inner Sakura refuses to calm down.

' _What in the world is this?!' She asked herself._

' _He is taking you on a look-over-the-town-while-on-Garuda date.' Inner Sakura replied._

_'He is?'_

_'No, in fact he is gonna push you off the hawk later.' Inner Sakura said with sarcasm._

_'_ _'Screw_ _you.'_

After pushing away those Inner Sakura thoughts, she asked the quiet, calm faced Sasuke where they're headed.

"Where are we going Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looks at her sideways.

"Garuda said he wanted to fly."

Sakura never heard the hawk talk, so she was surprised when its head turned to look behind them with a confused look.

"Huh? When did I say that Sasuke-sama-"

"You  _said_  you wanted to fly." Sasuke cut him off in a neutral tone. However, his words were firm, and Garuda had no choice but to agree.

"Also, a lot has changed in Konoha. I may need to understand the new things that happened while I was away."

"Ah, I see."

They wandered for another five minutes when Sakura noticed Sasuke stealing glances, as if waiting for her to speak. That was when she got the hint.

"Oh! Did you mean that you'd want me to show you around?"

He nodded. Sakura released a soft chuckle before looking forward.

"Next time, just say it directly to me, Sasuke-kun. You know I'd help you as long as I can."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Sakura started with the new buildings that were erected after he left. She pointed out that electricity are now embedded underground which explains the lack of posts.

"Less grounds for you to break, huh?"

"You figured."

The houses seemed foreign to Sasuke, and Sakura explained that, indeed, architecture has changed drastically.

"I'd say that exterior and interior are more aesthetically pleasing. However, rent has become more expensive, too. It's hard to explain, but you'll understand once you've started scouting for apartments. It's a good thing that there's a raise in salary for missions so I don't really feel the inflation."

"That explains it." Sasuke said to himself.

"You were saying?"

"Nevermind."

Garuda wandered aimlessly and Sakura was itching to ask a lot of questions. She wanted to ask how has he been during the time that he was away.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Hm?"

"How have you been? Why did you decide to come back? I mean, I'm happy you're here!" Ge _t it together!_  "But, should I get used to this? If you're looking for a place, will you be leaving frequently? Or should I start looking forward to your face around town? For a long while?"

"I've seen a lot of things, enough to lead me back here." Sasuke said. Sakura waited for a follow-up but it seems that Sasuke had no plans of describing his journey. 

"I see." Sakura felt slightly dejected.  _It wasn't a straightforward answer, a 'yes' or 'no' could have been better._

Sasuke was fumbling with his cape and was struggling to get something from his pocket. He finally got hold of what he was getting and handed it to Sakura.

"Garuda, go slow."

"Yes, Sasuke-sama."

Garuda showed less force in keeping their flight. Sakura wondered why, but she realized that the thing that Sasuke handed her might be taken away by the wind if they fly their usual speed.

It was a folded paper. 

"What is this Sasuke-kun?"

Like usual, he eyed her sideways, checking her surprised face before looking ahead.

"A souvenir."

"Souvenir?"

Sasuke, of all people, brought her a souvenir. She wondered if he also brought one for Naruto and Kakashi. She unfolded the paper and saw a pressed cherry blossom.

_It was perfect._

The petals are intact. The color is as bright as her locks. She touched it and was surprised that it didn't feel rough.

"How long have you been keeping this Sasuke-kun?"

"On the first year of my journey, I came across a trail of cherry blossom trees." Her hand was trembling, but she tried to be still else the paper will slip from her hand. "It was spring that time, I think. I kept one between a folded paper and forgot that I even had it."

She was carefully covering her hand, protecting the flower from the wind.

"A few months later I discovered it again. It was in my pocket. It looked the same the first time I picked it up. Except that it was pressed. I kept it with me the whole time up until now."

Sakura was still in awe. She didn't notice that tears were starting to form in her eyes.

_It's a cherry blossom that never withered._

"Thank you for waiting, Sakura."

That was when Sakura's tears started to fall. She shamelessly hugged Sasuke while carefully holding the souvenir. It was only now that everything has sunk in - Sasuke is definitely back. He's staying in Konoha as a shinobi. And he got her a present that he kept during the two years he was away. He may have had a roundabout way of saying it, but he is back.

"I'm so happy Sasuke-kun. I don't care if you shake me off," she hugged him tighter, "or push me down from here, I don't really care. I'm that happy." She said in between tears without noticing that Sasuke was softly smiling because of what she said.

She looked up to his face and stared straight into his mismatched eyes which she found captivating nonetheless.

"Welcome home."

Sasuke swallowed the non-existential lump in his throat.

He held her cheek, his thumb caressing the trail of her tears. She looked golden, with the sun illuminating her from behind. He can't quite explain how he feels, but he knows that his heart is full.

A kiss on the lips maybe too forward, so he settles on that spot.

 

 

Sakura froze when he felt Sasuke's arm tighten around her, more so when he leaned, his face a few inches from hers. He felt his lips on her forehead before whispering a heartfelt  _'tadaima'._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the first chapter in 2015, this chapter in early 2016, and the next one is WIP. I really feel insecure about the fact that there are huge gaps when I wrote these chapters so I re-read them a lot of times to make sure the story is still seamless. If there are inconsistencies, let me know! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic in 2015 (wattpad) and decided to pick it up again. I'm going to improve the story, change a few existing parts (nothing major so previous readers have nothing to worry about the story changing drastically), and edit the grammar and punctuation. What really stopped me from updating was the fact that I lost pre-written chapters and couldn't find the inspiration to write them again. That and Gaiden came out which threw me off and the direction of the story. 
> 
> I also changed the title from 'Unexpected' to 'Mono no aware', which I think is more in line with what I had planned for this story. If somehow you were here for the previous story description, don't worry, I'm still following the original outline that I have!


End file.
